The Heart of the Willow
by Dumbledores Army
Summary: This is a collaboration between two Harry Potter crazed friends. It first started out as a joke, but came to be more. It is a story in verse and starts out with the pairing of pansy/ron. It is a dark, tragic romance, from pansy's POV.
1. Red the color ofthe lie I've been living

Chapter One: Red, the color of this lie I've been living  
  
Here I am crying here again, my life a lie,  
Pansy Parkinson who promised she wouldn't let them see her  
cry,  
crying because I can't tell them why.  
  
"Bloody hell, Pansy! For how long?" they'd say  
I'd love to say forever and forever, but I know I wouldn't,  
Hide it all inside, show only your Slytherin pride, that's  
our way.  
  
Slytherin deserves better than a silly little girl,  
with a foolish, forbidden crush on the silliest little boy,  
a silly little boy that makes my heart dizzy and twirl.  
  
My heart twirls just with the heat of his hair,  
his hair which is the color of his flushed cheeks and my  
love and desire,  
the color of Gryffindor, all in Ron Weasley's hair.  
  
But Gryffindor will always be the enemy of our house,  
Red for Harry's stupid bravery, and Draco's fuming hatred of  
everything Weasley,  
the hopeless Malfoy and Weasley feud could never be doused.  
  
The one to have the whole house revolve around him,  
Draco Malfoy, the boy who is unearthly and perfectly  
Slytherin in every way,  
the whole house would hate me, because Draco would hate me,  
because of him.  
  
This is all because of him, because of Ron,  
because of the way he blushes and the way he wears those  
horrible sweaters from his mum,  
Because he's so unlike me or anything I could be, my Ron.  
  
I wish I could hate him, but I can't even start,  
when I confessed my love to him I knew he didn't love me  
back, and he didn't  
but he was so very Ron even when he broke my heart.  
  
He didn't tell a sole about my love for him,  
And I don't think I'll forgive him or myself for the pain I  
feel from this lie I've been living,  
But it was my lie and I couldn't really ask more of him.  
  
So I'll sit and cry here, sit and die here for a while more,  
I'll cry until my eyes are dry and I can clearly see what it  
is I still need to live for,  
the reason why I should ever lift myself up off this floor. 


	2. Falling Tears, my only Company

Chapter 2: Falling Tears, my only Company  
  
So there I sat, my angst severe,  
My life was ruined, the end was near.  
I'd never have him, *she* held his heart,  
That nerdy granger, that bookish tart!  
  
I might not be as smart as her,  
Quote Shakespeare flawlessly,  
But damn it, I deserve someone!  
Why won't they go for me?  
  
I know I can't have Draco,  
Gave him up long ago,  
Who can compete with harry?  
That's what I'd like to know.  
  
But someone must be out there!  
My mate in soul and heart,  
And when at last I find him,  
We'll never have to part.  
  
Oh! who do I think I'm kidding?  
I'll live my life alone.  
I might as well just stay here,  
Tll I wither away to the bone.  
  
My tears fall countless,  
Like life's blood flow,  
I feel like I'm dying,  
Yet none of them know.  
  
But a sound disturbs me,  
Like the wind in the trees,  
But not a breeze is moving,  
So how can this be? 


	3. A Toast to the Hopeless and Heartbroken

Chapter 3: A Toast to the Hopeless and the Heartbroken  
  
I lift myself up and wipe back my tears,  
my cheeks are still pink with marks I won't ever be able to  
clean,  
I feel like raising a toast to the hopeless and the  
heartbroken. Cheers.  
  
I wish I could do something, anything to stop the pain,  
my heart aches with an emptiness I can't even begin to  
explain,  
not an empty spot you can fill but more like a stain.  
  
I sniff back my tears again, but it's no use,  
they keep spilling from my eyes like puddles as I stagger to  
the windowsill,  
I can hear that odd whirling sound from the place where the  
pane is loose.  
  
It's ironic that it's summer outside, the cheerfulness hits  
me with a slow burn,  
through my breath fogging the window, the school grounds  
look very much alive,  
even if my world seems like it has stopped mid-turn.  
  
Yes indeed, the real world is still spinning on,  
with the carefree, with the joyful, with the lovers, and the  
hopefuls,  
and I guess I'll just have to keep holding on.  
  
I clutch the windowsill tighter and gaze at the picture  
perfect world,  
the grass is glowing, the sun is shining, and all of this  
happiness makes me want to cry again,  
I don't belong there in the sunshine, oh, I want to die  
looking at this dream world!  
  
But reflecting in the lake is one shadow that doesn't fit,  
it's darkness against the sunlight, it's dreariness against  
the giddy bright.  
and I'm thankful that there is something out there that  
isn't sunlit.  
  
It's the womping willow tree, the only one there to comfort  
me,  
because like me it is just sitting there not fitting in,  
waiting for a sign, wasting life away,  
but I don't suppose life or time matters at all to a tree -  
or to me. 


	4. Let me go, please let me go

Chapter 4: Let me go, please let me go  
  
The tree is casting shadows, so many shadows across the  
sunny lawn,  
dark, twisting arms reaching out to save me from the prison  
of my room,  
with just one more look out the window, I am drawn.  
  
There is nothing here for me in this room,  
nothing but more tears, more nightmares, and more gentle  
knocks on the door,  
I wipe my eyes, grab my cloak, and leave my tomb.  
  
I pull my hood up and don't look back as I stagger across  
the common room,  
no one says a word, but the silence and the stares say more  
than words could say,  
the green and silver of the dorm swirl as I stumble outside  
the common room.  
  
I slide against the closed door down to the dungeon floor,  
everything feels hot, I can't breathe, and the hall keeps  
getting darker and darker,  
I press my cheek against the cool stone wall and wheeze  
until my chest is too sore.  
  
My chest hurts with each breath, and my heart aches, and my  
head pounds,  
feverish spots cloud my vision and make the hall like a  
ballroom, dizzy,  
I slowly rise and the dance floor is spinning, twirling  
without a sound.  
  
I run up the stairs to the main entrance tripping, blinded  
by more tears.  
My tears are hot and I can feel them trickling down my neck,  
tears must be the sweat of the heartbroken, each tear a new  
fear.  
  
I close my eyes and tear across the entrance hall,  
I run blind and hope to god that no one tries to stop me,  
just let me go, please let me go,  
and I throw my body, my heart, my pain against those giant  
front doors and - fall. 


End file.
